Danganronpa the Oblivion of Summer Winters Resort
by LinguisticMelancholic
Summary: After a new semester begins. Juyate the Ultimate Combat Medic is dropped in a tropical island paradise along with 16 other students. Between Monobunny's return, five new faculty members, a nostalgic teacher, and this killing game... Promise to be a chaotic story


Danganronpa the Oblivion of Summerwinters Academic Resort

Prolouge: The sands of repose awakens a tropical tragedy

Its too quiet these days, and I am here…. At Autumn Springs Academy… It's a fun academy according to my friends, although I don't think that I should be here. Like there are others in the world that needs help, right? Why should I be the one exception among the mix that's allowed to be here? But don't get me wrong or anything, I'm super SUPER excited! Like how many people can say they were scouted…. But you know…

Well I should introduce myself. My name is Juyate Gawatake and my talent is sort of a mystery..I well cant exactly remember it haha.. But I woke up in a nurse uniform… and I have some…platinum knuckles, so I am probably the Ultimate Combat Medic!

"Umm like are you totally ok…?"

"Ugh" I groan…my head shaking like a hollow coconut with a concussion full of milky coconut gin… And I see this weird emotionless looking boy. His long wavy hair covered his left eyes… and wore dark maroon trench coat.

"Of course I'm fine…but oh dear..you look pale frail and weak?" I said noticing his pale complexion and practically malnourished disposition. He look lanky and like of anorexic. But looked more annoyed as I talked but at the same not particularly caring.

"Like yeah?.."

"But you look so sick and vulnerable"

"Harsh"

"OMG SORRY!"

"Relax..its whatever…"

"So what is this place.. and where are we? "

"aren't you an ultimate at Autumn Springs Academy?" The boy asked changing the subject

"Yeah My name is Juyate Gawatake The ULTIMATE COMBAT MEDIC(?)"

"Right….."

"Hm?"

"Yeah like my bad dudette but I don't exactly believe ya…. You seem unsure"

"And how would you know mr…"

"Hanko Nakahisa the ultimate philosopher and my thoughts? You are a girl seeking your inner self….and we totally are…humans seeking our innerselves. This world we live in…why are we in here?...My talent revolves around thinking about stuff like such… But -xcuse me while I nap in contemplation…"

"But how are you just going to sleep!? If there are other people here than us they might be in the same situation as us.. And then we can work together and get out of here"

"Whatever" Hanko complained but agreed to assist me

We got up from the beach and then walked towards a stairwell to a main overall city… and then we saw a stage where a boy with cherry blossom hair, neon green eye brows and highlights with luxurious, wisteria violet slanted eyes and blackish blue skin…. He wore a furrywhite jacket with gold glitter skinny jeans

"Heeeeyyyy Loves! I'm glad you are here for Taiori Chishii the Ultimate Pop Performing Artist!"

"TAIORI OMG! GIRL FRIEND!"

"BESTIEEEE!"

I charged at him with a powerful head lock and knee struck him in the abdomen while he lithely slithered out of my lock and uppercut me.. then we just normally hugged. It was Taiori I haven't seen him in like forever! Him being a Pop Performing ULTIMATE!?

"So remind me why you two are fightning?" Sarcastically asked Hanko before I even realiozed what I was even doing. I guess that I was so used to Taiori and coupled that we haven't seen each other for three years I kinda forgot Hanko was around.

"Oh, sorry, Taiori is an old friend of mine. We met in elementary school and went to the same middle school until the 9th grade…Highschool and I haven't seen him since. We would often spar because we were both weak and stigmatized because I was a female and Taiori was African-asian."

"That would explain the exotic accent" Snarked Hanko

"Come on, be nice!" I pouted

"OOOhhhh someone is jealous~" Mischievously replied the taunting Taiori

"TAIORI!" I whined…

"So questions! Who is the emo emerald haired pretty boy? New boyfriend perhaps..? Green with envy iss such a popular trend loves? And look at those muscle girl, weights and BRASS KNUCKLES AND A NURSE UNIFORM!?" Enthusiatically rambled with amazement and awe my best friend

"Taiori!" I shouted blushing he is going too far! "You silly jerk! His NAME is Hanko Nakahisa and the Ultimate Philosopher..Also he is a FRIEND!" I said playfully punching Taiori acriss the cheek. Taoiri flew back…um a few feet from my er…light tap?

"Laugh out loud! Im sorry, whats up?" He asked. He had a knack to tell what was wrong by listening to my voice.

"Well we are kinda stuck here on a random island and all, silly" I giggled attempting to conceal my worries for his sake, but he caught on… and said

"Girl, we are all lost, all of us! And we cant just freak out honey! We have to keep our spirits and zeal up!"

"I got it….Thanks Taiori!" I thanked Taiori

"Hold on" Hanko commanded calmly, inserting himself in the conversation "Early you said WE.. Who exactly is we?"

"The other 14 people on this island! " Taiori explained "I woke up on stage And was looking to see who else was here. And you two were the last ones on my list!"

"Hm..so supposedly there are 17 of us…. Then, Yawn… Perhaps you should collect info via recon"

"But what about you!?" I shrieked

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when you're done."

Taiori pushed me aside. His eyes lit up like a feisty fire "HOLD ON HONEY!"

Hanko stopped as went to lie back down on the beach

"Yeah? You feel like I am disrespecting your best friend because I am leaving her alone to do work for me? Why do you feel that way?" Hanko said nonchalantly as he spoke I could feel a sense of discontent in his voice

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DISRESPECT HER!?" Taiori yelled raising his voice and balling his fist 

"I guess its because you and her are close. By human nature you conform to the social norms. Think. You two are extroverts with talents that involve social communication. It would be faster for Juyate to travel with you. Plus you can cover information faster than with me. Now.. Bye"

Lazily swaying away, Hanko walked back to the beach.

"Best friend who the fuck does he think he IS!?" Taiori rebuked

"Taiori,bestie I can stand up for myself besides, he is right anyway! I wanted to hang out with you some more anyway, after all we are friends, y'know?"

Taiori rolled his eyes. I am sure that Taiori knows that both me and Hanko are right,, maybe he wasn't not jealous, but perhaps that he wanted me to be happy with Hanko as he seemed like good friends with me in my bestie's eyes.

After sulking about Taiori and me sat down in a grocery store. It was being ran by no one, but food was stocked on the shelves, coolers, and freezers. There was even cooking equipment and appliances here. Wow for this place to be heavily stocked means its important. But that was when something weird happened.

"Welcome Welome to the anonymous island grocery store! I'm Hishi Murayama the Ultimate pyrotechnic. What can I get you today?"

OH NO a rooster headed weirdo appeared. Just kidding! A young man with black shavered hair except for the red mohawk bangs that resembles a rooster's plume. He wore a white and dark umber strapped jacket with a blood red furry collar. The young man's black side was printed with firework patterns while the white side was adorned with a dark scarlet flame bolt. He wore some strange red fox ears and a fox tail that was a bright but dark sophisticated hue. And his pants were black and ripped. He was kind of tall as me but a few inches taller so 6'0? But shorter than Taiori who was 6'5. Hishi had acid green colored sharp fox eyes. He was like a human version of a furry.

"Nice talkin to ya again, Taiori and who are you shorty?"

Instinctively I slapped him across the face "EW OMG I am sorry are you ok!"

"Yeah never mind that crazy strong slap to the face and almost knocking me down on a pile of carts…"

Hishi said dizzy

"Girl don't let his good looks, sleazy charisma and flirtatiousness fool you. Hishi Murayama is a famous pyrotechnic. Rumor has it that he created a new style of fireworks. Each pyrotechnic device he creates is full of life and realism you would be stunned!"

"That about covers…MOST of it" Hishi said with a smirk on his face brushing off his jacket. " I worked on fire works since I was a kid.. Carnival ones, ones for rock concerts. Enjoyment of the audience ignites my soul into a wild unbridled passion of skill and grandeur that I will continue to sparkle!"

"Uhhh right?" I laughed nervously… He is SOO HOT metaphorically and literally. Its as if I can feel the enthusiasm and ambition heating up the atmosphere.

"Ohohohohoh!"

Flash!

"Greetings and HELLO! And I have just the performance for you boys and girls! Presenting the fire wood dance!"

Out of nowhere a vanilla fluffy haired clown appeared.. She wore what looked like a frilly harlequin collar and a jumpsuit half blackberry half vanilla with various circles and squares. She wore powder white make up all over her face, had sunny yellow eyes, sky pastel cyan eye shadow and a vivid tomato red rubber nose. There was something fun but scary about her… She chucked a block of wood in the air and laughed bubbly. After her laughs thousands of knives appeared and carved the wood block into a highly detailed replica of a rubber ball with a star on it She then leaped in the air as if she had clones the danced around the ball and created 1000's of mini balls with levitating with mini rubber balloon animals tied to them and then she finished by saying "TA DA!" And the knives rained from the ceiling bursting the balloons. And confetti erupted from the balloons.

"BUT-THE-FI-REWOORD!?" Hishi fumbled at a loss

"I'm SORRY but I wanted to uplift the mood. How are you? Presenting the ultimate harlequin herself… Keomi Murama!"

"Wow you are a clown! That's so COOL! You are an Ultimate TOO!"

"Yes mam. Raised by a royal family of clowns and was the serf until I made jokes about the pains of others! My performances are 85% guaranteed to make ANYONE laugh!"

"Keiomi I loved the performance"

Marvelous is it not!?" Keiomi asked smiling while juggling knives glistening her eyes eerily at Taiori "My performances are to express pain and tragedy through the brightest light! Thank you, thank you loves… HAHAHAHA"

SO Keiomi was laughing and then she made the knives vanish. "Whats your name!?"

"Me, I'm Juyate Gawatake"

"Well me and Hishi here after talking to Taiori the first time, we decided to search for firewood to use to make a boat but alas none of the wood here is suitable for firewood…which is why I made a show about it!"

Well airheaded aside, I don't think she is mean…but kind of creepy!

Me and Taiori left the grocery store to search for some more students. And the next place we ran across was an antique store. It was old and the house was little more than a house composed of dilapidated and watered damaged wood. Its surprising that this rundown shack is functioning as a store. I ran inside the store and I saw a kinda short lady well maybe not short probably 5'5. She had short bright split ruffled bun the color of orange soda. Her eyes were a faded shade of blizzard blue. And strangely she wore a golden mustard yellow turtleneck and a bright yellow raincoat over it. As well as brunette slacks. She looked fixated on a skull.

"Hey! I'm Juyate whats your name!?"

"….."

HEY MY NAME IS JUYATE WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?"

"Could you please not be so loud?..." A soft and emotionally mysterious voice asked. And a beautiful man about a little taller than me appeared from the shadows. He had golden brown skin, lapis lazuli short fade hair. His eye shadow was a strong shade of azure, and wonderful venom lime eyes. He had no shirt, pretty athletic, golden piercing on his eye brow, mouth, ear, and nose. But hat a gold and blue kilt and a pair of sandals. His fingernails were long and elaborately embellished in gold.

"shouting at someone, whose entire attention is fully engrossed in examining a replica skull found inside the confide of this horribly derelict facility, is terribly ineffective and rude. Not to mention, its ugly to forcibly attempt at conforming others to your requests."

"We are trying to learn who else is on this island! So we can all be free from here. I'm sorry if that is rude but we just want to help everyone"

"Help…" He said forlornly "Helping others is a noble thing to do, especially an act altruism that you're emitting. Same with you….Taiori, but your's is more….flashy. Anyway Allow me to introduce myself, since that I believe that youre being genuine. My name is Tae Nabemo. I have been scouted by Autumn Springs Academy as the Ultimate Beautician"

"Tae Nabemo, He is well known in the aesthetic community as beautiful on the inside and out. He has a talent of not only transforming ugly things into beauty, but works on crafting the soul itself."

"Children, that's flattering dolls, but don't put too much importance on that."

"ENOUGH!"

The orange haired woman-girl roared abruptly dropping her magnifying glass

"HEY! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE RUDE LADY!" I snapped

"I cannot analysis this specimen with all of these intrusions! Trying to determine how long that this skull that I excavated from the sand bar exist, could help diagnose its age and thus the age of this island that we have been trapped on. Now, if just want to know my name a occupation, I will gladly oblige. Nako Tsuyoyuki. The Ultimate Geologist."

"Oh, I am sorry! So you study, rocks?"

"To a superficial extent yes that would be affirmative. Please leave now so that I can continue my studies." Nako said shooing me and Taiori out of the Antique shop. Closing the doors, Tae turned the opened side around revealing the closed side of it.

"Ugh that hardnosed girl riles me up!" Fumed Taoiri

"Well, I guess she was just trying to study and stuff, still she really did not have to be rude!"

"That Nakoyaki thing is almost always a sleuth over the earth and stuff… People sometimes call her a geomancer or mud druid… That's how crazy the old bat in a young person's body is…"

"And we still haven't got any clues about what this island is, or why we are here!"

"Bestie, calm down! Its not like we haven't endured worse! Hey tell you what, there is this amusement park in front of the observatory tower. Why don't we go up there, catch a break, and find the rest of these odd balls"

After trying to calm me down, me and Taiori travelled forwards. I am shocked to see Taiori and meeting more people.. Its kinda feels happy but fun had walked across the pavement of the streets, and eventually we made it to a park, full of shrubs, flourishing with the honey embalmed scent of rose frolicking through the field lands… And from the small park, we could see the observatory tower.

"See girl I told you it wouldn't be too long eh?"

"HALT!"

"LOOK UP IN THE SKY!"

A silhouetted figure was standing on top of a ten foot tall tree. Me and Taiori were an emotion gused with that of shock, embarrassed, and creeped out! A tall guy wearing a claret police hat appeared. His onyx black police uniform resembled that of a military officer's. He wore a crimson red leather trench coat. His collar was orchid. A flash light lens was over the center front of his cap, two on his cuff links, one on each of his navy blue fingerless gloves, and one on each of his knee caps.

"Villains of the evil…please in the name of justice…surrender…waa!?"

"BITCH SHUT YO CRAAZY STALKER ASS UP!"

Taior said clearly…..irate… Taiori's somewhat sudden rage startled the strange and kind of awkward man. He was acting like a super hero wearing a motorcycle outfit on weekend cartoons. But he somehow slipped. His balance on the tree branch and the officer ranger guy fall flat on his face. Instinctively I dashed towards him with my first aid kit.

Up close, the man had chestnut brown skin, a long nose, violet gumdrop like eyes, short purple hair. Had freckles.

"LMAO that is what you get for acting creepy and stuff! What is wrong with you!?" said Taiori berating the young weird but kinda cute guy…

"TAIORI!" I said warningly giving him a 'back up of I will beat you up" look. Instantly getting the hint, Taiori backed away

"But Taiori's right, you could have hurt yourself far worse or someone else…." I explained

"Uhh…violation….treating…with out …consent…."

"Because you're delirious and not in a um conscious state of mind… this would count as, implied consent of treatment!"

I examined his wounds and patched him up. Then I helped him up…

"Ummmm well" The man mumbled. "Sorry for suspecting all of you. It is just that I woke up on this island and then saw…TAIORI!? Oh no I am sorry! I was… I was…. Checking to see who could have trapped us on this island and look for suspicious individuals."

"SUSPICIOUS!?" I snapped WE JUSTGOT CALLED SUSPICIOUS!? Without thinking I pulled out a scalpel from my bra and held it to the boy's throat "LISTEN YOU! ME AND MY BESTIE WAS TRYING TO BE NICE AND YOU FREAKING POP UP FROM THE SKY LIKE SOME CREEPY STALKER AND CALL US FUCKING SUSPICIOUS!? WHAT THE HELL AND I WAS KIND TO HEAL YOU!"

"Please, wait I am sorry I did not mean to creep you out or be ungrateful!" The boy was crying… I then…realized that I had my scalpel out… OH…. Wow… Um this is awkward. Taiori snickered lightly at me before giving me a mocking look that meant that I needed to chill.

"Well…opps heh sorry! Please forgive me.. and MY VERY MEAN BESTIE!" Batting a playful but deadly glance at Taiori

"Uh well, I would please like to make a correction. I wasn't and I am harshly against stalking…

Please let me explain who I am. I am Kari Dami the Ultimate Police Officer. Sorry again"

He seemed pretty polite and then she sized me and Kari up… "So you REALLY ARE A SUPERHERO OF JUSTICE THING!" I shouted

"Well, not exactly…. I just.. Oh please wait…" Kari then pulled out his watch and then looked up something

"You are Juyate Gawatake. The daughter of a famous surgeon and 10th degree blackbelt. Your father works at the Veteran's Medical Hospital. And you are…. !? Taiori Ichishi the Ultimate Pop Performing Artist. Famous for the Pop Genre in singing and dancing as well as playing the guitar."

"WHAT THE,-"

"Oh, I looked it up with this AI Background Search Database Watch that I invented. I can instantly look up someone's information by recording their voices on my watch."

What the…Kari invented this stuff.. I thought that he was the Ultimate Policeman not the ultimate engineer..

"So those flash light…"

"I well sort of invented those as well… I these lights can reach up to 50 miles away and are powerful enough to beam through the dark. They are lunar powered so its extremely useful in the dark…. "

"Well um Kari it's nice to meet you. I am going to find the other students trapped here to get a better grasp of our situation..so lets meet up soon."

"Sure…Oh by the way would you like to borrow my Background Check Watch? It could be very useful and as a way to apologize for creeping you out.. I will set it to a two hour time duration before the timer goes off to remind you to return it.."

"No thanks, really" I said trying to laugh it off.

"Well, me and Will wish you a safe trip"

Kari reached his left hand to his belt bucket. A truck of realization crashed into my brain, ejaculating my foresight. A teddy bear wearing a police cap was clipped to his belt buckle. Kari raised it over his face… And the Teddy bear waved goodbye on its OWN!?

Me and Taoiri departed as fast as possible breathing heavily and sweating.

"See I told you so, Bestie.." Taiori gloated

"Taiori! He is not weird or creepy" I protested "He is just umm is sweet in an odd way!"

After talking about Kari, who was awfully generous for a reserved, shy and paranoid kid, we left to our next destination. An observatory tower. When we entered through the double door, we saw a silver haired girl with a hime style haircut and wearing large glasses. She was kind of short but not short as Korou, but also had light blue eyes with hints of red, yellow and green in the irises. She had a bright smile on her face. Looking very dark skinned but not dark like Taiori.

"Hehehehe you think that you can mess around with my genius! Ha think again nimrod!" The girl taunted, typing a storm on her laptop ignoring us completely. It was she was creating something, something of great importance and prominence. As if she was wrapped in her own competition to best herself at a constant battle. But the way she was talking, it was if there was a sense of euphoria, rushing in her. Jostling with energy.

"OMG you are so adorable! Hi little girl! Who are you"

Immediately as the world little left my mouth, I knew that I already said too much, Her hair edged up and spiked up like a dramatic kitty cat.

"Did-you-just-call-ME-LITTLE!?"

"Uhh"

"Why yes, hahahaha..YOU DID. Let me tell ya something important you nurse motif fanservice Mary Susanne TROPE LADY! IM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I AM THE GREAT AND BRILLIANT ULTIMATE SOFTWARE DESIGNER KAKARU MOTOSHI!" Kakaru exploded "But OOOOOHHH A pretty boy!" Her flames of scorn and indignace swiftly died down to a sunny demeanor

"Honey I don't know if this is obvious or not, but point A, that is MY BESTIE YOU are disrespting, and TWO You definitely AINT My type!"

"AWWWW" Pouted Kakaru "And I wanted to experiment on you too!" She whined

Okay, so something in me regretted not taking Kari's Background creeper watch.

"Whatever I can LOL kidding!" Kakaru giggled mischieviously "Seriously though, I am the ultimate software designer/programmer though and I hate being looked at as a little girl"

"No wonder you look like a monkey!"

Kakaru stabbed Taiori with a sharpened glare from through her glasses "Monkey, Why no wonder you look like a primate!"

Taiori was about to charge at her but I quickly punched him in the stomach knocking him out cold.

"Kakaru! What the hell!?" scolding her with a surprised and disappointed tone to my voice.

Taken aback probably by my strength she just doubled over with laughter. This girl might be trouble… Then again Taiori was asking for that insult.

Carrying Taiori out of the observatory…We saw an amusement park with a ferris wheel, a merry go round, a rollercoaster, concession stands, and strange RPG Like Dungeons. This looks a lot like what Keiomi and Hishi would enjoy. I waited for a few minutes watching the merry go round. I have to admit. Whatever this place is it was fun. A man wearing a black full body harness and a facial mask with a zip covering his mouth, black eye shadow and a spiked dog coller appear. Holding what appeared to be a whip.. Sniffing the ground toward He dashed towards Taiori, unzipped his face mask and licked him.

"WHAAATTT A PERVERT DOG BOY! BAD BOY BAD!"

The strange dog boy whined as I scolded him. Ok I will admit Kari is DEFINITELY not a creeper sweetheart but a legitimate sweetie. Well compared to him.. I still felt bad.. He really looked guilty. So I walked to him and pet his fluffy afro mohawk.

"Now now, its okay! But its not polite to lick someone else face without persmisson"

"Girl…what the… huh where am I?" Taiori said drowsy and awakening.

I dashed and hugged by bestie Taiori explaining to him what actually happened..

"What the hay is this..AND THIS PERFORMING.. OMFG" Now blood started oozing out of Taiori's nose when he saw his savior. I lightly shook Taiori's shoulders. He cant keep passing out or seriously I will be forced to medically operate on him for real..which would be bad since I used my first aid kit on Kari.

"Taiori who is the dog man"

"Address me- BARK!- As Hobiki (BARK) Zakihi, please -BARK- Pornstar..BARK~"

A PORNSTAR!? NO WONDER TAIORI PASSED OUT. What kind of school is this!? Ultimates in the sex industry!?

Hobiki just whistled while playing with his dog tag on his choker which had virtually had his name and talent.

"I prefer to sniff, bark, and then bite… Woof, woof." Hobiki explained "I am 18 years old…. I just BARK….been BUSY… with building my portfolio."

The more he was walking the more that Taiori was salivating while a excited tone and neutral expression on his face spoke.

"So… um Taiori?

"He… has been in multiple modelling shows, and has had different companies he was a part of. A single night is about 100K…"

"$100,000.00!?" I yelled

"I can…howl…..access many different hot spots and bestow howl pleasure…" Hobiki said not helping Taiori's case.

"Hey Hobiki… do you know what is going on here? As far as where we are?"

Hobiki shook his head and whined but I smiled. He is weird, but he is funny and silly if a bit flirty…And I pet his head again "Its okay boy! Good boy…. Here is a" I pulled a gingernut biscuit out of my purse and stuck the cookie in his mouth ate it… Jumping in joy.

"Now be good, ok?" I asked and he bowed in compliance

Me and Taiori walked to in front of the dungeon. In front of it, was a weapon shop. There was a serious and rebel looking man. He was muscular, spike up hair that was army green on the bottom and magenta on top.. He had on a marroon head band with viridian flames printed on it. Black sweat bottoms and holding an enormous mallet.

"What do you want?" Asked the man "Any of this powerful weapons of FUCKING destruction?"

"Uh actually I was wondering what you are doing-"

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! HAHAHAHA! As if I am talking to a flimsy fairy and a wimpy woman about weapons!

My eyes turned crimson as I pulled out a syringe and stabbed him in the neck "Listen you…I have a weapon too and I AM a 5th degree black belt…." I saiad dangerously before Taiori could move and then

"And I will have you know, as a "fairy" being an idol, requires me to know at least a brown belt's worth of experience in self defense!"

They Said. Despite their threatening words, The man didn't care "I don't fuck up people raw, I use my own protection, platinum style… With my blazing steel brimming with ingenious and creativity… You two cant handle the weapons of the Ultimate Blacksmith Mokuma Towata."

"A mean blacksmith if you ask me!" I replied "I don't need a weapon to kick your butt…!"

"Is that so, then I hope that you prove it then! Now SCRAM!" Mokuma aggressively knocked us down with a slash of his chain.. But right before storming off his pants suddenly ignited into flames

"Wah…wahhh WHHHHAAATTT HOT HOT HOT FUCKING GOD DAMN HOT!" Scowled Mokuma "Damn the flames of knowledge and creation for FUCKING WITH ME GWAHHHHH!" Mowata cried off while the both of us were dumb founded

"That imbecile is a waste of magical space" A seemingly grown woman spoke to me and Taiori who was already exhausted

"Thank you..Miss..?"

"You insolent imbeciles think that you have the audacity to address me? How impudent. Or are you two incompetent to collect evidence on your own… Either way clearly you two don't know how to defend yourelves. Otherwise I wouldn't have had to do it for you."

The woman said coldly as if she expended energy. "That will keep him at bay nevertheless. My name is Yuzuki Namigo. Ultimate Lawyer Magus."

"A Lawyer Magus?" I repeated, making sure that I was understanding what she was saying.

"NO human. Magi do not in fact exist ofcourse.. My talent as a lawyer magus is that I am able to enchant the judge and weave together laws of protect as if it were magic… I am the most powerful defense attorney of my time..and soon it will be the universe"

"Don't you think that you are taking this too far? Are you suppose to help people? Not beat them down?"

"MY JOB is to DEFEAT the prosecution in a court of law. Winning and domination is the key in any legal duel. If you cant grasp that then I may as well let you bite your own ashes." Yuzuki admitted before leaving

"Of all of these quirky people friend, I hate THIS malevolent witch the MOST OMFG" Complained Taiori "All I wanna do is save these ungrateful donkeys and I'm manure!"

"umm are you two alright?"

A sweet and kind hearted voice said from the entrance of the carnival.. "Weary travelers of peaches and strawberries….. Raise your feet from the earth of pleasures.. and follow the scent of cerulean skinned apples to the tavern of cacoa beans and starlight creamer" She said.

The young girl sweetly skipped and we followed her to a café… Inside the café we saw three other people. One was a delicate and formal girl.. Her hair reminded me of sunflowers…and had a mint colored dress with a rose emblemed neck collar, and a sword necklace. The other girl was wearing a gray labcoaw and a black shirt with a skeleton design on the front of the shirt. And a tall, muscular bald man wearing a fuschia robe and had a pair of gold cross earrings.

"Um welcome… Hi miss Peaches and ." The girl bowed politely. She wore her hair in a bowl cut with tealish blue hair, had an aqua blue blouse and a pale and faded pink bow tie on her head. She also wore a long and torn ash umber cape.

"Hi, my name is Juwate Gawatake and he is Taiori Ichishi."

"Excellent. More followers. Good job, Korou" The bald towering man said to Korou, who simply bowed and blushed bashfully as if it was no problem.

"Your name is KOROU DAMATSU!?" I asked

"Yes, I'm Korou Damatsu the Ultimate Epic Poet….."

"Oh dear I love you poetry!" I shouted

Taiori smiled back "YESSS Youre poems are so powerful as if youre singing!"

Korou laughed "Well… Thank you… I am not that good, to be honest.. I just love writing poems and helping other people get along…. I sort of have… made a flock of wild animals that broke out of a zoo, fall asleep with my poetry.. The zoo owner told the new… and um.. I became a poet I guess… Although in reality I was just practicing.."

"Korou, you should have more confidence than that!" Both me and Taiori yelled..but it kind of startled her… and the girl with the sunflower hair approached us.

"Everyone, please be cordial now…okay? Korou is just being modest and polite.. I think? Anyhow, may I please introduce myself?"

"Girl of course!" Taiori answered

"Please call me, Hizue Zuemiya the Ultimate Ambassador…. My title is rather weird…"

"You are an ambassador of ambiguity…. Have travelled to speak on the behalf of many countries, but remain neutral…" I said almost automatically. For some reason or another… Hizue looked familiar. There was something about her that invoke a sense of nostalgia in me. Hizue if I am not incorrect seemed to have subtly picked up on it.. and smiled

"Miss Gawatake… I am unaware if we have previously met before…. However Veteran Hospitals may have heard of me.. perhaps we met, but I am afraid that my time is up…"

I was wondering what she meant until the gothic looking scientist finished drinking some tea and gracefully sat her cup down. While the bald

"My turn. Shichi Towa the Ultimate Forensic scientist." Shichi said formally before going to the bookshelf in the café and reading a book

"And Alas its my turn. I'm known as the Ultimate Evangelist. Jukoro Motoue. Now that you are all here, I can explain why I had Korou to find you two."

"Kindly explain your reasoning to bringing us together like this, please?" Asked Shichi tired and apathetic

"To unite the blades of this island together and brainstorm a plan. This place kidnapping us is NOT RIGHT and we must be united"

"Well, that's true but…..me and Juyate has spent the entire day so far trying to find everyone on this island, you see, and well,"

"Attention… please…. Please pay attention please"

Suddenly all of us heard a voice. It was from a monitor in the café. The voice that we heard was female but at the same time childish and aloof.

"Hi everyone… I would like to welcome everyone and for that could all of you please come to the town hall meeting center for orientation…Thank you."

"What was that?" I asked

"BEST FRIEND… I don't like this….AT ALL" Taiori said with a frightened tone in his voice

Jukoro got up from his seat… "Everyone, We should go! We were called by this voice who may be the rulers of this land. In order for us to be released, we must abide by said rules." Jukoro said before leaving the café.

All of us followed Jukoro who was charging valiantly to the Town hall… And that was when we saw everyone else.

Hanko was lazily yawning to himself apathetic and with Nako who was serious. Hishi was with Tae. Both Hishi and Tae were looking serious. Kari was looking after Kakaru who seemed terrified assuming that she isn't pranking him. Hobiki was sitting like a dog(?) along with an unappealing looking Yuzuki and a vicious looking Mokuma starring bullets through his eyes at Yuzuki for burning him. Jukoro was standing next to Shichi and Korou and Hizue were standing side by side. And a voice spoke

"Thank you, all of you for attenting the Ultimate Ceremony for The Summerwinters Vacation RESORT! Bun buns BUNNNNNSSSSSS!"

The entire area turned dim… A burrowing from below the earth….A rabbit hole appeared in the middle of the Town Hall's Stage…. And A half black and half white bunny appeared

"Hi bun buns welcome ALL OF YOU.. To Autumnsprings Academy's Summerwinters Resort! Where summer vacation and summer school mix as one but an absolute rest. My name for those that know me is Mr. Monobunny"

"A half cute and half creepy rabbit!?"

"Heh, and here I thought that it was a lovely nymph calling out to me…"

"This is rather suspicious….."

"VILE DEMON WE LISTEN TO ONLY GOD'S VOICE NOT A RABBIT!"

"Fuck you, shit for fuckin brains prey!"

"This abborent and despair inducing hare….most unusual design and voice"

"Kyahahaha seriously! And I WAS ACTUALLY NERVOUS! Come here bunny!"

"Yawn…."

" !? Is he your long lost cousin!?"

"I do not have time to play games."

"Intriguing… A machine with a sentient mind?"

"A Rabbit…."

"Why the HELL is a toy talking to a group of teenagers!?"

"A…Lapin AI…Greetings?"

"GRRRRRRRR"

"How Spectacular! An android animal performance!"

"I AM A HEADMASTER SERIOUSLY!" Monobunny shouted "Look I know that the LAST class was kinda stupid but seriously…this is even weirder At least a more stable bunch?"

"You speak as if you done this before" Hanko said rather louder than normal….

"Bun bun buns! Why this is a familiar looking face…" He said to Hanko before hopping along "NOW I did say that was waiting for everyone but WHERE THE HELL IS THE OTHER STUDENT!"

"Mann Can I ever catch a break or something" A lanky boy walked to the town hall late. With a verdant green and ocean blue mixed afro, An American flag styled collared zip up jacket and blue jeans with stars on them and shoes that look like Hermes shoe wear. And Star shaped goggles

"Fine I AM HERE, ALRIGHT Sheesh! The name is Shouta Hashimoto The Ultimate Cartographer " Complained

In Taiori's ear I whispered "Is this the last one?"

"I think so! I saw him around but he was zooming about"

"FINALLY now that EVERYONE is here, welcome to this resort where you shall remain for ALL ETERNITY"

Everyone said at once "WHAT!?"

"Monobunny alas I find you! Now you are under arrest."

A female teacher suddenly appeared. She had ash rose pink hair and tied in a professional academia bun bun. She had circular framed glasses.. She wore a black suit and black skirt. She wore high heeled combat boots and a…..whip!?

"YOU WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Snarled Monobunny

"That is what I WANT TO KNOW! I am the head of this Academy Vacation Disciplinary Course Vacation! I am Rokuko Umenzo the Ultimate Data Analyst Speciast!"

I could not believe it a random teacher! Wait…

"If you are the head of this trip…are you his..friend?"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Commanded Monobunny! "There is ONLY FIVE OTHER INSTRUCTORS! I SUMMON THE ACADEMY's ISLAND RANGERS!"

Monobunny whistle and five sihouettes began dashing and dancing around at rapidly high speeds

"heh heh heh..WHAT A WUSS trying to gang up on our MASTER"

"LMAO Ohhh EKKKKK Hysterical that an unfunny girl is aping around HAHAHHAHA!"

"I can forgive tardinesss but I am unable to forgive rudeness!"

"Man, All of you should chill…bros and sisros"

"Please respect our master"

And suddenly five sparkler pyrotechnics burst out

"I am the Academy Overseer of the Marine Academy Unit Monopuppy…sup"

"Too bad you slipped on the banana and fell in our trap! Cheer up! Academy Overseer of the Mountain Academy! Monomonkey Ooohhh EEKKKKKK BING BLANG!"

"Lack of punctuality will result in immediate termination… by the Academy Overseer of the Artic Academic Unit. Monopengy….I bow in honor"

"A bunch of losers! Monoratti the Urban Leader of the Academy little bitches! I'll slit some bratties uP!

"And….umm the Leader of the….Main Island Academy Division ummm and his assistant respectively Monobunny and Monokitty!"

Black and white….. A dog, Monkey, Penguin, Rat and Cat seriously is this a pet exihibtion or something!?

"Whoa whoawhoa Alright slow the hell down!" Panicked Hishi earning the snickers from Kakaru

"I'll stop fucking around you repungnant AI UNITS!"

Everyone turned to Kakaru "You guys seriously didn't know? They are robotic toys..right police cop!?"

"Umm yes… but they are more advanced than my Police Technology…!?"

"Now then" The Rabbit said with his demonic red eye ominously glowing "I do not appreciate teachers that ARENT ON STAFF, However first I must impose my FIRST SACREMENT! I INVOKE the ACADEMIC RULE NO RAISING YOUR VOICE IN ANGER AT A TEACHER"

glanced at Hanko briefly before looking at Monobunny "I figured that you would be stronger here but I should have authority. Why sir, are you…here?"

"Simple Bun buns because I am the headmaster while you'll now be…place under custody until I can figure out what to do with you..until then…"

An earthquake ripped open a fissure and swallowed her up…..

And

"KYYAHHHH!"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!?

"That woman…there is no way that she will survive from being burnt alive from molten lava!"

"Hellish fiend! I'll smite you in the name of the law!"

Jukoko from his waist pulled out a catholic blade of truth with a holy cross on the hilt "in the name of our savior-"

"No! Jukoro that bitch is mines STOP!" Shouta ordered…. Jukoko was caught off guard and confused…while Shouta pushed him out of the way..before he was stabbed by a holy angelic spear of heaven.

"What the fucking hell…the spear of Longinus?"

"Now allow me to explain.." Monobunny "All of you children will remain on this island vacation for all eternity. The only way ANYONE is leaving here is if you KILL EACH OTHER…"

"Kill each other…. This is madness" I cried

"heh as if that I will let myself die here!"

"Inconceivable! You cannot force us to kill one another"

"No….Not a chance….!"

"Well you kinda have to" continued Monobunny

"You think that I will obey just because you are a marvelous creation of fire? As if!"

"Murder game…how antiquated."

"What are you seriously?Whats wrong scared you'll die from all of us?"

"…"

"In this place you must kill someone without being caught!" Monobunny explained

"No…I cant allow it! As an officer I cant condone murder!"

"A typical court case…"

"Shut up."

"Please…don't make us…kill…its not nice"

So yeah, with that in mind…After a murder, we will host a class trial to see if you can determine who the killer is. If you are able to succeed, then only the blackened is punished…"

"You are too much bitch. Im going to stop you here honey!"

"Inciting the masses to instigate murder among adolescents is cruel and unusual!

"Do not play with me…GRRRRR"

"HAHAHHAHA"

"But if you fail then everyone besides the blackened is punished…in other words its killed or be killed"

"Yeah right! As if Im gonnna listen to you!"

"Now as for the first motive of this killing game its…..rage….. you are unable to get rage or you'll gradually die of poisoning unless a murder is"

Everything in time stopped. Shouta Hashimoto who we just met stabbed monobunny with a knife… He had an annoyed look in his face "Shut the FUCKING HELL UP! I travel where I want, and adore my freedom. I'm not letting you take that from me"

"WARNING WARNING RULE VIOLATION! NOW I HAVE PREPARED A SPECIAL UNIQUE PENALTY FOR SHOUTA HASHIMOTO THE ULTIMATE CARTOGRAPHER LETS GIVE IT EVERY THING WE GOT

And the rangers said "ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Shouta Hashimoto's Punishment: 1000 trips around the world

Shouta was gagged and taped to a jet plane… Monobunny was the captain and they lifted off.. All of us witnessed Monobunny…..flying at rapid speeds….We saw on the monitor…Monobunny was flying all over the world …every country and contintnent…but he moved faster and faster until he was moving faster than light for almost five minutes..and finally the plane crashed down in the ocean of the beach…our beach… then we relt the rain…transparent and clear..becoming bloodier and bloodier until a mist of blood filled the island…the death of Shouta Hashimoto

"This is WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY ME! Now everyone?"

"Yes, Headmaster sir?" Monokitty answered

"Kindly pass out the E-Planners and Monopuppy, Monomonkey, Monopengy and MonoRatty return to your respective post until the class trials"

I collapsed on the ground after seeing Shouta.. the man that we JUST literally met…died…life was meaningless here…and it was only the beginning

Prolouge: The Sands of Repose Awakens a Tropical Tragedy END!

Gift: Shouta's Goggles: A memento of Shouta Hashimoto. Apparently these were worn as he travelled… His blood will always stain their scent.

Remaining Students: 16?


End file.
